


Dog

by Chrystel Malfoy-Potter (moon01234), moon01234



Series: 25 looks into Cam and Hunter's relationship [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Birthday, Friendship, Humor, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon01234/pseuds/Chrystel%20Malfoy-Potter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon01234/pseuds/moon01234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dog- When Hunter says he wants a dog, Cam brings him home a puppy for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Inspired by spoodle monkey. Thank you for lending me all your 25 ideas, hope you like how I developped them. And for the rest of you. Look up 25 looks into Cam and Hunter's relationship if you want to see the whole list that I have to do.
> 
> As for Cambion, I am near the end of the 3rd chapter. I will be posting it soon.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own, not now, not ever, the serie. That doesn't mean I don't wish it was the contrary.
> 
> Zainab : As you can see, there is more. I'm trying to do all 25 prompts. I'm glad you liked it.
> 
> Prompt: Dog- When Hunter says he wants a dog, Cam brings him home a puppy for his birthday.

Every time Cam and Hunter go back home, they would pass the animal shop. And every time, Hunter would gaze longly at the puppies displayed in the window. Cam knew that Hunter would go by himself to watch them play for an hour or two every day when the shop was opened. Let's not mention the secret-but-not-so-secret-photo-album-collection-kept-in-scrolls that Hunter hid under the socks. A collection filled to the the point of overflowing with pictures of dogs.

Some of them were running, others were sleeping, a couple of them were playing. You could see pictures of Yorkshires, Labradors, Dalmations, Akitas, Hounds, … of various different ages and sizes (big, small, round, fat, bulky, lean, … ), of various colours (brown, black, white, grey, silver, silver-blue, two-colours, spotted, white, …) and with different expressions (smirking, smiling, plotting, remoursful, sad, playful, cheerfull, …). Cam was thankfull that they had multi-dimensional scrolls that could hold the entire collection since he still hasn't found a picture that Hunter hasn't collected yet.

When talking to Blake, he found out that before the crimson ranger was adopted, he had the neighbors labrador who would be his only friend. The neighborhood that he lived in hadn't had many children and they were either to old or way to young to be Hunter's friends. Blake told him that his brother would tell him stories about Snowy, the white Labrador, as a bedtime story. He would always have a small, found smile every time he talked about that "magnificent majestic dog that was his only friend" (Hunter's words not his). When there parents died, it was obvious that no pets could come live in the Thunder Academy when Sensei Omino took them in. Unless it was to be a ninja pet, which would be more of the Fire Academy's specialty and did not have the same magic as a real dog.

But the sweatest thing was that Hunter never said anything to him. Of course, the Crimson Ranger would talk about his childhood memories which was a lot centered around Snowy but that was all. Hunter never talked about wanting a dog, he never pestered Cam about wanting to have pets and even toned down his fascination with dogs! It was only the little signs that the Samurai Ranger caught that made him able to know. That, and the fact that Blake was very helpful when Cam came to him for advice about his brother.

Cam never had a "real" relationship. He may have tried but with his family's ninja ancestry, the fact that his home is hidden and that he was raised in a different manner than others added up to too many secrets that would always, one way or another, fracture than break his relationship. He was scared since he was going in an unknown territory both for a relationship and loving a man. He didn't want to screw up what he has with Hunter. Didn't want the blond to leave him. So for Hunter's first birthday they would be celebrating since they got together, Cam knew what he would get.

 

—Yo, check me out! I'm a linebreaker!—

 

D-day had arrived, or should it be B-day? Cam was rechecking his three part plan to make his boyfriend's birthday memorable.

 

 **Step n°1** : Bringing breakfast in bed

 

This step was tricky but still the easiest. Hunter liked to sleep but would wake up if Cam left the bed. So, the green ranger prepared most of the food last night before going to bed in order to gain time. He quickly got up and streaked across the kitchen so that the toaster and coffee machine would work simoultanesly while he pressed fresh Orange juice. If his father found out that he used his ninja powers for personal gain than he would be running a very long time on a very long distance. He finished in less than five minutes, mainly because the toasts and coffee, and had just arrived before Hunter was fully awake.

"Happy Birthday Hunter." followed by a proper good morning kiss.

Still blinking away the sleep from his eyes, Hunter stood up. "Thanks Cam. This is awesome and the day has just begun."

Smiling, the samurai ranger sat down on the bed. "I love you." This was responded by an even bigger smile and a "I love you too." from his boyfriend. They spent the next hour feeding each other, kissing languidly while at the same time muttering there love to each other.

 

Step n°1 a success!

—Yo, check me out! I'm a linebreaker!—

 **Step n°2** : Spending the day together.

 

Somehow, Cam had found a way so that Hunter and he had the full day off. Both academies were forbidden to call them, even in case of Armageddon, under the pain of death. They will be no interruptions in any shape or form. If Luthor was still alive, then they would have _maybe_ responded, key word being "maybe".

They spent the morning at the race tracks. The first half of that time was for Hunter to teach Cam how to ride a motorcross. The happiness that shoned on his face could have lit a whole city for a week. Cam suspected that his face was similar, but he would deny it to however asked. The next part of that morning saw Cam on the side cheering for his boyfriend in the Blue Bay Harbour Seasonal Motocross Tournament. Blake was during a tour with Blue Factory so it was a clear win for Hunter.

The afternoon was a marathon of old Kung-Fu movies. It should have been interesting but both boys couldn't tell you what happened in each film, to preoccupied with each other. It's been nearly a year since they were going out, they were both nearly adults, but they couldn't stop making out like two teenagers. All together, the day was a success.

 

 **Step n°2** a success!

—Yo, check me out! I'm a linebreaker!—

 

 **Step n°3** : Bringing the present.

 

Cam decided that the last present would be giving during the evening. He had enlisted the help of Tori, Dustin and Shane. Their mission was to occupy Hunter while he went to go and get he present.

At 5 o'clock sharp, the doorbell rang. Hunter went to go see who it was. The trio jumped on him while shouting "HAPPY BIRTHDAY". Cam laughed at the surprise-deer-caught-in-the-headlight look that Hunter had.

"What are you guys doing here?" said blond groaned. He wanted a birthday only between Cam and him. Where they could spend it together without any interruption from anybody.

"We were in the neighborhood and decided to come and see you to wish a happy birthday." replied Tori with a Cheshire-smile.

"What she said, bro." Dustin said.

"Ditto", echoed Shane.

"You guys arrived just in time. I need to go and get the cake from the bakery, Hunter. At least I know you won't be lonely while I'm gone." intervened Cam before Hunter would think of kicking them out. He quickly fled the appartement towards his final destination.

His first destination was the bakery where he asked the cake to be delivered. It was a triple-chocolat-ice-cream-cake, Hunter's and Cam's favorite. It was the first meal they had shared on there first date. It was exactly the same right down to the swirls of green icing and deep-red cherries on the top for decorations.

Once that was done, he went to go and get his final present, or should he say, presents.

Coming home with a small basket in his hands was a bit difficult. Especially since he had to evade the gushing crowd of females. Why did everything that was cute, small, cuddly and fluffy always attract a immense crowd of girls? As if they had a radar or something.

Finally arriving at destination, he adjusted the package so that he could ring the doorbell. It was Tori who opened. "Cam!" she cried. "You're finally back. Hunter was getting a bit worried since the cake has been delivered fifteen minutes ago."

"Hey Tori, mind making sure that Hunter is in the living room please? I want to give him his finally present."

"Sure. SHANE, DUSTIN, IT'S TIME TO ACTIVATE PLAN 4-4-B-A." yelled Tori.

"ROGER THAT MA'AM." came the answered reply. This was soon followed by a yelled 'Hey' that sounded suspiciously like Hunter. Cam chuckled, the trio of dumb-last ninjas has grown up. And they haven't lost their charming personality. Re-adjusting the weight on his arms, he walked towards the living room. In the middle was a grumpy-boyfriend with two ninjas who were restraining him on a chair. Cam smiled at the scene.

Hunter, sensing that someone had entered the room, looked up. He froze when he saw the basket. "C-Cam? What's that?" he 'stuttered' (although denied it when it was brought back up).

"My final birthday present to you. Happy birthday Hunter." while deposing the basket on the floor. Out hopped two adorable little puppies. They were two Yorkshire terriers with black fur and a dark red trimming around the paws and stomach. They started to run, or rather hop around the room, exploring their surroundings. Hunter slowly got up, eyes shimmering with some wet-like substance. He bent down in his knees. The two puppies, seeing that, hopped as fast as they could towards him, and procedeed to lick his face while playing with his hair. He picked them up. One in each hand.

"They're beautiful. But Cam, how …?"

"How did I know? You should hide your collection better then underneath your socks in the socks drawer. And let's say I had a little help too."

"Thank you Cam, it's the best birthday ever. Did I tell you how much I loved you today?" as he approached his boyfriend with the wiggling canines. Tori, Shane and Dustin had already crepted away.

"No, but I believe you will." The samurai took one of the puppies to hold it in his hands. Petting it to calm her down. Hunter was mirroing the image.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 

Step n°3 a success!

—Yo, check me out! I'm a linebreaker!—

 

They named the puppies Athena and Minerva, two goddesses of wisdom, and intelligent they were. It had been only a week since Hunter's birtday. Cam came home one night to see Hunter playing chess with Minerva. Athena was watching the match intensively as if she wanted to commit to memory the moves and analyzing the players strategies.

Cam could only smile at the cute scene. At least life at home wouldn't get boring with these three together. And Hunter has now a life-long dream fulfilled, making him the most happiest man in the world. What more could he possibly want?

 

**Author's Note:**

> An: I believe that prompted n°2 is completed. So, did you guys liked it? Hated it? The image was what inspired me for the final scene.
> 
> As for the hopping of the dogs, it actually happened when my mom brought home my own dog. Her legs were so short that to go quickly somewhere, she was hopping instead of running.
> 
> Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
